My Reflection
by passionwriter
Summary: The story of stories to come and go. A girl named Clara finds her self put in Danny's fimilar postion, see out of Clara's point of view. good story, No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- this is my first DP Fic, I hopeyou enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own DP not of that jazz!

My reflection

(The theme of the story is for Danny to have another ghost human to talk to and her story is very similar to his!)

NEW- character, Clara Holster.

Clara starts out, wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a purple belt and A choker with a purple stone with matching bracelets, and blue skirt and pale pink ankle boots she has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale green eye shadow and no color on her lips. She's very beautiful. Her skin is fair.

(Intro- starts off at valds castle where some of his friends and their families are visiting thoughVlad is loathing the company because he was in the middle of studying ghost and human DNA and how to mix them. Clara is the daughter of one of the Valds friends. ).

Vlad leaves his stand and turns to the front door a small crowd that is at the door he forgot his math club reunion and 3 families appeared at the door. He allowed them in, they were also planned to spend the night. Well that after noon Clara and a girl named veronica we're sitting on a couch very bored.

Veronica said, "This is so boring I want to explore this mansion"

Clara responded " I guess I'll go with you then".

The two girls ventured throughout the house, they parted when Veronica needed he bath room. When veronica turned the corner, Clara spotted a bookcase she went over the books when she picked a book about ghosts the bookcase opened revealing a secret lab. Out of curiosity Clara entered the lab. Still holding the book she explored the voiles and Cases of Goop she saw an inactivated ghost portal (AN: she didn't know it was a ghost portal) she went in and felt around all the wires and buttons she saw an on and off button but felt better not to push it.

Vlad, in his rich money had a silent sensor watch that warned when unauthorized personnel were in the lab, he left the crowd and tuned a corner; he changed into ghost form and then went in the lab. He noticed Clara still checking out the ghost portal. "The perfect test" said Vlad. "Who's there?" Clara said. Vlad was invisible so Clara didn't know he was there. Clara was freaked out and walked out of the portal or tried to when she tripped and book slid out of the portal she got back up and tried to walk out again when Vlad when over to his controls and turned on the portal. WITH CLARA INSIDE! The same thing that happened to Danny was forced into Clara. Clara screamed as it happened. She was woozy as she fell out of the portal she tried so hard to exit before she was unconscious Vlad stood in front of her all she could see was a blurred picture of Vlad's ghost form, she moaned then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

In the ghost zone  
Sam, Danny and Tucker are at it again trying to map out the ghost zone. "This is so boring," said Danny, " And you are still the one who wanted to map out the ghost zone." Said Sam. "if we run into any ghosts, I'm sure they would want to come visit Danny." Said Tucker, Sam and Danny gave him a mean look. "But we got your back" Tucker finished. After a few minutes Danny was tired and retreated to the spectra speeder. "We can finish some other time," said Danny. The returned back to Fenton home and Jack entered the lab just as Danny got out of the spectra speeder. "Hey Danny just got a letter from V-man." Said jack. "But Maddie doesn't want us to go." Danny rolled his eyes and the three friends went to his room. "I wonder what Vlad is up to this time." Said Danny. "Maybe if you went there you could find out," said Sam. " ARE YOU KIDDING?" said Danny and Tucker at the same time. "I'm just saying if you went to Wisconsin over night maybe you could find out what he's up to before he strikes." Said Sam in a calm voice. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.

At night

Danny is about to take off to Vlad's house.

"Danny don't worry we'll be here if you need us" Said Sam through the web cam. "I know but I'll be in danger if I get caught" said Danny. "Dude with us around you won't" Said Tucker. It was false but it cheered Danny up. He took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Vlad's castle

Clara is in a room with two beds and her parents are in the other bed, and Clara wakes up "Clara-ugh what a nightmare" Clara gets out of bed and walks out the door. She's wearing a pink nightgown.

She wanders out into the hall to seek the bathroom. A little way down the hall she is stopped by Vlad Plasimous. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked in a nice but keen voice. "I'm just going to use the bathroom then I'll go back to bed." Said Clara.

"Well it's just down the hall turn the corner first door on our left."

Said Vlad he watched her as she left the hall. "This place is so weird" she said quietly. She felt different, like something was lurking around the corner. But when she turned nothing was there. Why did she feel like she did something bad? Well, she reached the bathroom she saw a huge window with a huge curtain. "Who puts a huge window in a bathroom?" said said in disgust. She went over to the window to close the curtain, when she saw a ghost fly by it was a boy and he was in a black and white jumpsuit. She rubbed her eyes and looked back but he was gone. " Am I really that tired?" she said. After she used the bathroom she went to wash her hands when she moved her hand to turn off the faucet a trap door opened right under her feet. Just take a guess, who planned for that to happen… Besides me! Well she fell down a shoot, screaming in surprise and fear. At the bottom she found herself trapped in a green tube. (Can you imagine how freaky that would be?) she was in the lab again, but this time she didn't want to be. A few moments before Clara's arrival Danny came in hiding behind some boxes. Danny gasped when he saw Clara show up. "I think he has a hostage or something," said Danny into the web cam. Well then the man behind the ghost …mask …err …you know what I mean; anyway Vlad masters entered the room in ghost form. Clara Screamed "ghost", "Oh shush, you have no idea what ghost is about to mean." Said Vlad. "What is he talking about" asked Sam to Danny. "I don't know but it can't be good," replied Danny.

"Leave her alone," said Danny jumping out from behind the boxes and he phased through the tube and rescued Clara. Well that's what Danny thought. Clara was kicking and yelling to be let go the whole trip. When Danny found a place to hide he let go of her hand. What a mistake Clara ran. Classic she didn't care where, as long as it was far away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

But Danny couldn't just let her go he needed to know what she was doing at Vlad's place. He chased after her. When Clara hid behind a bush Danny went invisible and grabbed her hand. "OH, Go away!" said yelled at the top of her lungs. Danny flew high up into the air and let Clara look down before she punched him. "What do you want with me?" Clara snarled. " Clam down" said Danny. "Listen I just wanted to know why are you at Vlad plasimous Castle?" asked Danny in a way trying to sound innocent. " I went they're for a reunion and now look, I'm being threatened by a ghost!" yelled Clara. "Listen I'm not going to hurt you" said Danny. "I'm going to put you down, but please don't run." Danny slowly flew down to the ground and let go of Clara's arm. "Okay I'm not running," said Clara crossing her arms. "Why did Vla… I mean that ghost want you" asked Danny. " How am I supposed to know!" said Clara. "Has anything weird happened?" asked Danny "I don't know…" Clara lost her anger and felt weird and upset. "I saw that ghost in my dream" aid Clara shifting her eyes. "What happened in your dream," asked Danny. "It was about the reunion, I went into that lab, and a round portal thing, I went in tried to come out but some thing happened like it turned on and I was in it, but then right before I woke up I saw that ghost" said Clara. Danny knew what happened but still believed it was her dream. "Okay … then they both gasped as Clara started to sink through the ground. Danny of course pulled her, up but that lead her to SCREAM " what Happened, why did that just happen?" she yelled in a panicking voice. "What!" screamed Danny's web cam. "Calm down" yelled Danny over the top of Clara's voice. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN I ALMOST WENT THROUGH THE FREAKING GROUND!" Clara screamed at Danny. To really calm her down Danny made a really drastic move. He changed back to normal right in front of her. Really big mistake "Who the heck are you?" she screamed. "Listen my name is Danny Fenton and you have ghost powers just like me." Said Danny. (Well that felt odd) any way he continued. "That ghost has ghost powers too, behind that ghost is Vlad plasimous." Explained Danny. "W-w-what?" said Clara trying as hard as possible to not believe him but evidence stood. "Listen Vlad plasimous gave you, ghost powers" Danny said. He had to say more. "Listen just concentrate for a second on you and your ghost powers," said Danny. Clara took a deep breath, closed her eyes and transformed into her ghost form.


	5. Chapter 5

(Clara's ghost outfit is a hot purple long sleeve shirt, lime green skirt, and a the choker she was wearing the whole time with the bracelets too and Lime green ankle boots, her hair is black with

Highlighted white ends and hot purple eyes) She slowly opens her eyes and calmly relaxes when she knew she should have been freaking out. "So this is it, I'm a freak now, perfect" said Clara she was really grieving the moment. " Your not a freak, just…"said Danny. "Special in a unique way" said Sam, suggesting that was the best to cheer her up. "Your special in a unique way" Danny finished. Clara turned her head and started to cry. "Don't cry, it's all right." Said Danny putting his hand on her shoulder. "No it's not," she said. She shrugged off Danny's Hand and flew off. Danny was about to go after her when Sam broke in "Danny let her go!" "What" "give her time to think, you don't see it but I can tell that she's really hurt, give her so time to think before she's ready, she'll come back don't worry I know she will." Sam finished the conversation. But then Danny suggested that he should return to the castle to find Vlad and give him a piece of his mind. That's what he did. (The biggest mistake of all) when he came into the lab Vlad was at his station with a screen trying to pin point a location when he noticed Danny he left his station, Vlad was already in ghost form. "Oh you've come back," said Vlad smirking. "Why did you bring an innocent girl into this?" said Danny angrily. "It was just an experiment," said Vlad shrugging. "You have no idea what you have just done to her," said Danny ready to punch Vlad's lights out. " She thinks she's a freak, her life is changed forever," said Danny. "Oh Daniel, calm down, really she'll be fine," said Vlad. "Danny tucker has linked the web cam up to the surround sound in the lab. Cover your ears," said Sam. Just then you heard Sam voice yell over the intercom " She is not an experiment, she is a human being, you a horrible alone man" Then Vlad pushed a button and Sam was off and also Danny's web cam and speaker was short circuited. Danny threw the web cam to the ground before it zapped his ear. "Great, you just brought your friends into this" said Vlad rubbing his left ear. "They're not the one about to get hurt," said Danny jumping up in offensive position. "Do we really have to fight?" said Vlad rubbing his ears really hard. Danny went in for the hit and got one good one on Vlad. Vlad was thrown back into his desk, when the screen he was slaving at started to beep. "What's going on" said Danny ready to go in for another hit. Vlad stood up and said, "let's go visit Clara shall we?" and he phased through the wall and was gone. Danny chased after him but when he phased through the wall he was gone. "Where is Tucker when you need him." Danny said to himself. Then headed in the direction he saw Clara fly off in. a good ways down he caught up with Clara she was on her way back to where Danny was last. He saw Vlad right behind her. Vlad caught up to her side and reappeared. "Well, hello!" Vlad said in that creepy I gotcha where I want you voice" "AH, you!" screamed Clara then flew away from him, Vlad pursued. "You can't run," he said again in that creepy voice. It was true Vlad was much faster than her, she was a complete amateur. But she ran anyway. Caught up to her easily "Danny!" she yelled, "Follow me" Danny said and he flew off, holding Clara's arm to keep her with him. With that Vlad was Danny and not the tree he was about to…up… to late he hit it. When he recovered Danny and Clara were gone he returned to his lab to find his tracker machine destroyed and a when he checked on Cara's room, she had taken her things and left a note. Surprisingly Vlad left every thing as was. He noticed though the on drop of tear on the note. He started to feel guilty for once in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

When Danny and Clara reached home, Clara settled in his attic. Sam and Tucker rushed over first thing after losing connection they were waiting in that attic for hours before Danny and Clara showed up.

"Danny I'm so sorry, I had to yell that to him though" Said Sam sort of in a panic voice. "That's alright Sam," said Danny more concentrating on Clara. "So you live a normal life aside of your ghost secret" said Clara staring at her new surroundings. " Yeah, but it's not as hard as it looks" said Danny still trying to comfort and part of Clara that he could. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight" said Clara, Sam and Tucker staring beeping, their parents were calling. They left after saying good-bye. That left just Danny and Clara. "So what am I, now that I've been well I don't know how to put it" said Clara "You're a girl with a gift" Danny said in a 'you're a girl with a gift admiration'. Clara smiled. "Clara you have to understand your powers are a gift not a curse, even though they do have their down falls" Said Danny. Clara didn't question the down falls. Clara just shut her eyes and changed her self back to normal. She went behind a curtain Sam had hung for her and changed into her pajamas, and got into her sleeping bag on the floor but before she went to sleep Danny did the same, except floated through the floor to his room. When he came back up he got into a sleeping bag next to Clara. "Danny why did you come to the castle your self?" asked Clara she was so worn out that she fell asleep before Danny could answer. But that was okay with him he rolled over facing the wall and fell asleep too.

The next day

Danny had to go to school, so when Clara woke up, all she found was a note on Danny's sleeping bag.

It read:

Clara, I went to school stay in town don't wander far, meet me tucker and Sam at the park around 3.

Danny.

Clara was disappointed to have Danny already gone, but she was reasonable, school is forced no power could stop it.

At school

Everyone at school was hyped up about the coming dance Sam and Danny weren't, they kept looking at each other questioning each other every time. Would Danny ask Sam, what about Clara?

When at lunch they couldn't take it they had to talk. "Dude everyone already thinks you two are a couple!" said Tucker. "Maybe I'll take Sam like last time and you can take Clara that will surly cheer her up." Sam looked disappointed but then gained back her Goth glare. She decided she didn't care what people thought but she knew Danny did. "Well I guess if that's okay with you, I mean it's just one dance I don't think it really matters" she managed to say. Danny was disappointed too, but now that Clara was there, things were different. But his attitude changed when Palina showed. "Hey Danny, talk about the dance is really around school isn't it?" she said in that voicy voice thing she does. Danny opened his mouth to speak but Sam talked for him. "He's going with someone else" Sam growled. "Look princess I am not after your boyfriend, but keep in mind I can have him when ever I want." She glared back at her, no one heard what Palina said to Sam. "see you around Danny" she said again in that voicy voice thing, UHG! After Palina left, it was decided Danny will take Clara and Sam will go with Tucker as friends, Sam didn't plan to dance with Tucker at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Back where Clara is

It was almost 3;Clara had been cleaning the attic for a long time taking advantage of her new ability to fly. She finished, it looked great now there was nothing left to do, she unpacked hung a mirror, and plenty of other things too. Cleaning off her dinner dress. And showered when no one was home. But that left her hungry. The old clock in the attic, which was there for an obvious reason, struck 3, time to go.

Park

Danny had been waiting, but Sam and Tucker was absent Sam felt too terrible about the dance she went home after school. Tucker had homework a lot. So that left Danny and Clara again, alone in the park. Clara finally showed up. "Danny?" he turned around. "Hey" said Danny they paired up. "So how do you feel today?" asked Danny. "Pretty guilty" said Clara. "Well to cheer you up I'm going to take you to the mall!" said Danny. They walked to the mall Clara bought a few things with her money and then she and Danny sat down for lunch. Dash was in the mall and spotted Danny with Clara. He walks over… "Fenton, who's your friend?" he asked. "She's with me, Dash!" said Danny. "I don't think being with a loser like you is the way to treat a lady," said Dash. "I'll show her around for you," he grabs Clara; she Slaps him across the face. Then grabs his shirt, and pulls him close to her and looks him straight in the eye. "Ever touch me again and I'll make you wish you hadn't" she said then let go. Dash straighten up he almost lost his cool "I'll see you around then" Dash walked away. "Danny sat there with his mouth open wide, Clara closed it for him then grabbed his hand and they left the mall.

On the way home

Clara and Danny were walking home when they noticed the box ghost. He was terrorizing a birthday party. Yeah…how predictable Danny and Clara ran into and ally way and flew back out as their ghost selves. "Okay this is your first training," said Danny. "Just go in there like he was dash." Clara nodded then flew over to the box ghost. She did better than Danny expected. She beat the box ghost. He finally gave up and said, " I see your female fury which is worst than normal fury." "So" "UH" "Come on box ghost lets dance" Clara said with a smirk. After another round of fighting Clara was tired and rested over by Danny who took over and sucked the box ghost into the thermos. "Good job" Danny praised. Clara smiled. After that they went home and to bed. Tomorrow was another day.

The next day

Again Clara woke with a note on Danny's sleeping bag. This time it read.

Dear Clara,

Please be careful stay here and don't be seen or heard I'll practice with you after school, also tonight is the dance at my school, it starts at 8. See you then.

DannyD

P.S. would you like to go with me?

Clara blushed. But she did as Danny told she practice until Danny arrived he brought Clara some food too.

In the lab

"Danny I just want to thank you for everything that you've done," said Clara as she finished her soda. "Your welcome" said Danny.

"Yeah, but I still wonder why me" said Clara. "Well things happen for reasons" Danny said finishing his soda. "You got your powers for a reason and so did I and maybe…" Danny trailed off but Clara finished "Maybe you were meant to be there." Clara and Danny blushed at each other. "Lets get to practicing," said Danny standing up from the table he was eating at. "So what first" asked Clara she was in a peppy mood. "We're going to practice the first things you can do, you haven't developed your other powers yet. First we're just going to practice going ghost and flying" Danny transformed and retransformed a few times then Clara did the same. Then they practiced going invisible, after a few tries Clara caught on then they flew around the room and did a few laps. After that they finished up by over shadowing jazz a few times. After Clara had mastered all four they called it a day. It was time for the dance. "Danny I would defiantly like to go to the dance as your date" said Clara giving him that look Palina did. "So I'll meet you in the attic in an hour" said Danny smiling.

In the attic

Clara was dressed in a beautiful dress, it was bright gold with gloved, and her hair was back in a bun with a strand of hair on each side of her face. She was wearing her set of jewelry and her dress had a purple fringe to match her eyes, same thing with the fingertips of her gloves. Danny was in his tux. Danny stared at how much beauty Clara had, more than Palina. Again Clara closed his mouth and grabbed his hand they started to walk to the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and tucker were caught up in something and were having trouble getting there. But Danny and Clara on the other hand walked even though they could fly when they wanted to. "Danny I've got to hand it to you, you have shown me the greatest time of my life, I've handled the biggest thing in my life and you still take me to a dance." She said staring at the ground then at him. "I thought it was the best thing to do," Danny replied. When they reached the school Sam and Tucker was still absence. Then went inside and started to dance a lot of people stared in amazement at Clara with Danny. After a while they went over to get some punch. Clara was very happy with everything. Then a slow song came on Clara and Danny went out on to the dance floor and danced together. Clara couldn't help be feel so happy. Sam walked in. she saw Danny with Clara. Danny saw Sam and then she pulled him aside. "Danny your not really with Clara are you?" asked Sam Danny shook his head. "Sam I thought you didn't mind" asked Danny. Why were things getting so weird? "I don't I guess" said Sam. Clara came over when she saw Sam's face she said "Sam I'm tired how about you dance with Danny for a while." Sam knew she read her mind Danny and Sam went to the dance floor and danced when Clara found tucker she danced with him.

Out side

After the dance ended Clara walked with Sam so they could talk. "So well …why did you make me dance with Danny" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure I was the one that made you," remarked Clara. "Look Danny is my best friend," said Sam. "I know," said Clara. "What?" "Of course I know" "but…" "I don't know how to tell you but I can't help but like Danny too" Sam was disappointed. "But I won't be here forever, so I hope it's alright if I can hang with Danny until I leave" Sam had come to an agreement. "I think that's fair" Sam and Clara shook hands. Then they reached Danny's house and they parted. Clara felt better knowing things weren't going to start up between them. Sam felt the same way but why did she feel this way, did she even like Danny. "Wait Clara" said Sam, but Clara was gone. But Sam didn't know that Clara was actually just invisible she turned the corner and disappeared. She could tell Sam was having second thoughts. But Sam just left. Clara then turned the corner again and reappeared and But Danny was right behind her in ghost form. "OH…Danny uhh hi" said Clara. "Need a lift," said Danny grabbing her hand and flying her right up to the attic window. "Thanks" said Clara when they reached the room. "I think I should get going tomorrow don't you" said Clara. "You want to leave?" asked Danny in that 'please, don't leave voice'. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy staying longer but I have a home up north that's where my parents are and they might be worried," said Clara. Danny under stood, even though he really wanted Clara to stay. "Well I guess, how about one more day you can leave tomorrow night," said Danny. "Okay but only one more day" said Clara. They smiled and blushed at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara had her bags packed for that night. Danny had a surprised for her. He was going to give her an awesome day and a present too. "So what are we going to do today?" Clara asked. We are going to the amusement park," said Danny. "Oh I love theme parks." Said Clara. When they got there they had a great time the rode huge roller coaster and Danny won Clara a huge stuffed teddy bear. They also saw a 4-d movie. The day had really been awesome. "Oh Danny I this was so much fun!" said Clara holding her stuffed teddy bear. Danny was holding a small bag with the park logo on it and a stick of cotton candy. "So ready to go back to my house" asked Danny. "Well it is getting late, I guess we should leave" said Clara.

On the way home

On the way home Danny and Clara were telling each other jokes. But Clara knew she would have to return to her parents once the reached Danny's house. "So I guess this is it" said Danny. "Huh, oh yeah" said Clara. "Listen Danny I have to tell you, I mean I was at Vlad plasimous castle and you took me here al the way from over there and…" before Clara could finish to hands grabbed their shoulders and pulled them through the wall of the house they were passing. It was Vlad. "Hello, having a good time are you." Said Vlad in that stupid annoying hahaha voice UGH! "Vlad I should have known you would come back!" said Danny. "Daniel don't you get it Clara is my creation, I gave her the powers and you shouldn't be taking her anywhere." Said Vlad. "Excuse you but I can go with Danny if I want, you have no say in that you're not my boss." Said Clara. "Clara dear, really don't be so stupid, I'm much more experienced than Danny, really he might have turned down my offer but you have the chance now. I can teach you much more about your powers than Daniel here can ever teach you, I'm the better choice." Said Vlad. "No your not" said Danny. "OH really is that what Clara thinks." "As a matter of fact that is, the difference is your evil and Danny isn't," said Clara. "Clara, Clara, Clara wrong choice." With said that VladDanny and Clara battled away.

It was tough but Clara used all the experience she had. Vlad was out matched with two on one. But Vlad solved that problem by splitting himself into four. Now there was five of him. Danny spilt him self too but only two more of him. Clara was amazed at what the two did. "So you finally learned how to copy your self I'm so scared now." Vlad copied himself even more Danny didn't know how to copy himself more than twice. Well you can imagine that it was 5 on two by the end of that part. Two Vlad held down Danny and two on Clara. "Danny!" said Clara. He blasted off the two holding him and the two holding Clara. "Danny really this fight could go on forever." Said Vlad. "What's your point?" asked Clara. "OH you two are really thick. This is pointless," said Vlad.

"Then allow me to finish it!" said Clara. "This is settling the score!" Clara closes her eyes and blasts, huge plasma shot at Vlad, one that Danny and Vlad have never seen. Vlad was sent flying. He hit the wall. "Clara, Danny, well meet again!" said Vlad and escaped through the walls and was gone. "Wow you have that power already!" said Danny. "Well I saw you and Vlad and I guess I just tried." Said Clara, gawking at her glowing hands. "Clara you know you just single handedly defeated Vlad masters!" said Danny. "Yeah, well I had a good teacher. I couldn't have done it with out you!" she got up and Danny and Clara hugged.


	10. Chapter 10

At Danny's attic

Sam and Tucker came to bid Clara farewell. Danny still didn't want her to go. "OH Danny cheer up it's not like I'll be gone forever." She said lifting his head up. "Clara I just want to say… that you're a really nice person." Said Sam. Clara smiled. "Maybe next time we can get to be better friends" said Tucker. "Tuck, I'll still be around, I'll come back someday I promise." She said giving tucker a very quick hug. "Listen," she turned to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder. "I look under the same sky as you do, I'll never forget you and I will call or write, and you won't forget me either, I might not be here but that doesn't mean I'm gone." She said. It might have sounded strange but Danny knew what she meant. "Sam, take care of them." Sam and Clara gave a really meaningful hug, Clara was the greatest girl that had ever understood her and was even nice to her, and Sam would never feel the same way about very pretty girls. Except Palina "I will miss you so much Clara." "I'll miss you to but like I said I'll come back, I don't know when or how but I will." Said Clara. "Danny I still want to thank you for everything you've given me, hope, pride and a new dream. I can't wait till we meet again." Said Clara. Danny and Clara were the last to hug before she left. Clara grabbed her bags and waved a silent good bye, then took off into the long night that awaited her for 3 days. She was so happy flying she did a spin, and then speeded up. Danny watched her until she was out of sight. "Still think she isn't ready?" asked Sam. "No, she can handle herself." Replied Danny. "Well after all." Sam and Danny looked at each other. "She really is my reflection." Said Danny.

Epilogue

When Clara reached home, she opened her luggage to find a small box. It was from Danny. It was a Fenton thermos, there was a note, it said: press this button. There was a sticker attaching the note to a button on the thermos. Clara held out the thermos and pressed the button. It released the box ghost. "Be ware for I am the box ghost." Clara turned over the note it said: enjoy some practice. Clara smiled putting the thermos on her dresser then transforming and flew after the box ghost.


End file.
